


Believer

by Telana



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-it fic, Gen, I'm playing with stuff from everything here folks, Swearing, basically I love all my children and want them all to live happily, body switching au, oh also sothis remembers e v e r y t h i n g, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telana/pseuds/Telana
Summary: Rhea had planned on resurrecting her mother for hundreds, if not thousands of years. She'd experimented and pushed the boundaries of what could be justified for the sake of reviving the progenitor god, only to lose her last chance at seeing her in a fire. Now, twenty-something years later, Jeralt and his daughter arrive with the three heads of Garreg Mach Monastery's Officers' Academy houses in tow. The girl looks at Rhea as though she knows, intimately, just how far Rhea has gone to bring Sothis back. And she is not at all pleased.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to Telana Attempts to Write A Longfic All The Way Through Again! as a heads up, I'm really sporadic with updates and, though I'll try to update often, I am a full-time college student and also very easily distracted. I hope you'll be patient with me while I work on this! <3
> 
> also, as a note, I have this listed as claudeleth, but there IS a chance it could end up as one big ol poly ship with byleth/claude/dimitri/edelgard. the reason for this is basically these kids do genuinely like each other from the start, they've got a really fun dynamic, and, under the right circumstances, I think could also end up loving one another. I'm not sure yet if this fic is going to end up giving them the right circumstances for it, but I'm hoping it does.
> 
> anyway, thanks a whole bunch for reading and I hope you enjoy this little idea of mine as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

“Rhea,” Sothis began, taking a deep breath to steady herself as she gazed out from the third floor balcony near Rhea’s private quarters, “what, and I cannot stress this enough, the _ fuck?” _

Rhea’s eyes widened and she took a step back, instinctively cowed by the familiar and authoritative tone of the new professor’s voice. In that moment, it was as if she forgot who she was speaking to, or at least who she _ thought _ she was speaking to.

“I-I beg your pardon?”

“You should!” Sothis snapped to face her, taking a step forward with a piercing glare leveled directly at Rhea. “I had hoped that in the millenia since my death, you would _ grow up. _ Instead, you take everything I taught you, everything you knew to be sacred, and _ perverted it.” _

By this point, Rhea could only laugh mirthlessly. “Oh, I should have known,” she said with a small hum. “I should have guessed your first words to me after all this time, all these years of suffering alone, would be you scolding me.”

“I would not have to scold you if you hadn’t spent your entire life making such a mess of the world while I was away!” Sothis rolled her eyes. “Honestly, what in the world could have possessed you to think that passing my crest to a living mortal was a good idea? And what convinced you to try to create living bodies as a host for my soul? Did I really fail you so in teaching you how to grieve?”

Rhea shook her head, blinking back tears. “You have _ never _ failed me,” she insisted, resting a hand on her chest. “For many, _ many _ years, I _ did _ cope with the grief of your loss. I avenged your death, built a means to honor your legacy that has persisted since the days of Nemesis, and even found Cichol and Cethleann again after all this time. But,” Rhea averted her eyes, ashamed, “centuries passed and it… it was not enough anymore. I could not live without you any longer, mother.”

Sothis’s glare softened. “And now that I am here?”

“I will do whatever I can to make amends. Just so long as you do not leave me again.” Tears began to fall from Rhea’s eyes, burning hot one moment and cooled to an icy chill in the early spring air. “Please,” she pleaded, voice barely above a whisper, “I will do whatever you ask, if only you promise me you will stay.”

“Death can come to anyone at any moment,” Sothis reminded her gently. “I cannot promise what little life I have in this form will last, but so long as it does, I will not abandon you.”

Rhea sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with the billowing sleeves of her robes.

“But you ought to know,” Sothis continued, “I am not the only one inhabiting this body. Byleth Eisner and I share it. This life I have belongs to the both of us.”

Dumbfounded, Rhea’s tears ceased immediately. “That… that should not be possible,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. “Two souls cannot simultaneously inhabit a body. It is quite literally impossible.”

“As impossible as transferring a crest from one body to another?” Sothis rolled her eyes. “Or as impossible as bringing the dead back to life by moving their crest from one shell to the next? Honestly, perhaps we should invite Indech back as your tutor because there are _ clearly _ lessons that failed to root themselves firmly in your mind. ‘Impossible is just-’”

“‘A word for things no one has been privileged enough to see yet,’” Rhea finished with a sigh. “Did it occur to you that perhaps those lessons are why I-” She stopped, forcing herself to let it go and instead turned her focus back toward Sothis’s new predicament. “I understand. What will you do? Is there any way to make this body permanently yours?”

Sothis’s eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. “Absolutely not! I will not kick this child out of her own body!” A small surge of gratitude warmed Sothis’s chest and she placed a hand on it as if replying silently to Byleth. “The way I see it, I am a guest, and likely an unwanted one at that.”

Rhea shrunk back, having the good graces to at least act ashamed. She lowered her eyes, afraid that once again, she’d crossed a line with Sothis. That she’d once again taken things too far.

“No,” Sothis softened, “I will be her guide through life as I was through yours. What years this body has are hers and I will be fortunate to spend them by her side sharing what I know. I have already shared some knowledge with her, though I-”

Sothis yawned, suddenly overtaken with drowsiness. Her legs wobbled and Rhea’s face started to go blurry and unfocused before she found herself watching Byleth struggle to catch herself before falling over. Of course she would lose control just when she’d finally been able to talk to Rhea. Who knew when she’d get the opportunity again?

Byleth looked up from where she had almost landed and met Rhea’s eyes with a silent, wide-eyed expression like a deer staring down a lantern in the middle of the night. Hours seemed to pass before Byleth realized she was in control and she straightened herself, apologizing to Rhea as formally as she knew how.

“We still haven’t figured out why this happens,” Byleth said softly, averting her gaze and shifting uncomfortably. “Too long in control and she just passes out. I think… she might just need some rest for now.”

Rhea nodded. “It has been quite a long journey from Remire,” she agreed, leading Byleth inside to the hall just outside her chambers. “I suspect she will have much more to say to me when she wakes, but,” Rhea hesitated, looking uncertain for a moment, “please try to see that she recovers before coming back to find me. I have no idea how frail this bond between the two of you is and I-”

Byleth reached out and squeezed Rhea’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’ll make sure she gets enough rest. Not, um, to compare or anything, but I care about her, too.”

Rhea smiled back, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes, and she placed a hand on Byleth’s. “Thank you. I will see you tomorrow when you’ve made your decision regarding the house you wish to teach while you are here at the monastery.”

Byleth nodded and pulled her hand back before giving a quick bow and heading down the stairs.

Jeralt was waiting in the Great Hall when Byleth finally came down. She’d taken a moment on the second floor to collect herself before heading all the way down.

“Yeesh, kid,” he winced, taking in Byleth’s disheveled, rumpled appearance. “You look like you’ve been put through one of the world’s longest lectures in… just under an hour. You good?”

Byleth shrugged, though she certainly looked worse for wear.

“I was hoping we could’ve put that off for a few days, but looks like the goddess has other plans, huh?” Jeralt scratched at the back of his neck absently. “At least you’re done for the day. I think Alois wants to grab some drinks and dinner in town if you want to come.”

Byleth crinkled her nose and Jeralt barked out a laugh.

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. I missed the guy, but the march from Remire more than made up for lost time if you ask me.” He patted Byleth roughly on the shoulder, sending her stumbling just a bit and nodded towards the door. “Those kids are out there waiting for ya. From what I gathered, they’re all heads of their houses, so it might be a good idea to pick their brains and get an idea of who you’re going to fit in best with.”

Byleth nodded. “I’ll go see if they’re free, then,” she said, turning to leave. Jeralt stopped her, though, and she looked up at him.

“Hey, kid, I know this goes without saying, but don’t tell them just yet, okay?”

“You act like I just go around telling everyone,” Byleth answered, eyes lighting up ever so slightly with a smirk. “I’ll be careful. And so will she, when she wakes up.”

“I just…” Jeralt sighed. “Look. Your best friend has been someone most folks can’t see, so it’s not like you’ve had to be careful about secrets before.”

“I haven’t told anyone in the company since I was five,” Byleth reminded him.

“Huh. I guess you’re right.” Jeralt shrugged. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t trust any of them as far as I can throw them just yet, especially that Alliance kid.”

Byleth hummed at that. Between her and Sothis, they’d been able to piece together at least that Claude’s lackadaisical demeanor only seemed to apply when no one was around and that his seemingly lighthearted grins never seemed to reach his eyes. Byleth knew a few in the company who’d had similar looks to them, but they were always skittish and took off after a few months of pay (and often some poor sap’s valuables). Something about Claude said he was in it for more than a couple of old wedding rings, though, and, despite everything, Byleth wanted to know what that was.

The other two, Dimitri and Edelgard, at least seemed more straightforward in their ambitions. Edelgard struck her as the sort with high standards even she herself struggled to meet. Byleth could only imagine what she had in store for the Empire if someone who seemed as put-together as Edelgard felt small in comparison.

Dimitri, on the other hand, seemed incredibly earnest and upright, exactly the sort Byleth imagined a prince would be. But she’d heard bits and pieces about the Tragedy of Duscur and how the prince had somehow been the only one from Faerghus to survive. No matter who they were, Byleth figured that would leave a person with some nasty scars, literal and figurative.

Still, whatever she made of them, it would be rude to keep them waiting.

Byleth managed to find the trio easily enough; they were the only ones with such bright, vibrant colored capes with their uniforms and, that aside, they had a presence to them that made them stand out among the other students. She took a deep breath and approached them with a small wave.

"Ah! I'm glad to see you found us!" Dimitri gave a small, cordial bow in greeting. "The monastery can be difficult to navigate if you are unfamiliar with the layout."

Edelgard glanced at Dimitri for a second then smiled. "I would expect our new professor to at least have the sense to find her way out into the courtyard," she said pointedly and Dimitri blushed.

"I-I only meant that it could be uncomfortable for her to be expected to know where to go if she's never been here before," he stammered, eyes darting between Byleth and Edelgard as if hoping neither took offense. Byleth shrugged.

"I'm fine either way," she answered. "It's not like I'm not used to finding my own way. But," Byleth's stomach growled, "it'd definitely be nice to find the dining hall faster than stumbling around with no idea where anything is."

Claude flung an arm over her shoulder with an amicable grin. "Well, let's not waste time on pleasantries and chit chat. Time to bond over a delicious meal with our new professor!"

With that, he started guiding Byleth towards a large building just past the classrooms and garden. Dimitri and Edelgard took Byleth's other side and eagerly started discussing the different houses and what she could expect from each house's students. By the time they reached the dining hall, Byleth had heard all about all their classmates and her head was spinning. How was she supposed to choose just one class with so many interesting people around?

Byleth sighed, pushing the last bits of her meal around on her plate. She knew next to nothing about teaching actual classes, but part of her really wanted to ask Rhea if she could just teach them all.

“I hope we haven’t overwhelmed you,” Edelgard said apologetically, dabbing at her mouth with her napkin as she set her plate aside. “This _ is _ a big decision and we’ve been…. vying for your attention since we met. I doubt you’ve had a moment to breathe without someone watching.”

“When you put it like that, we sound kind of like vultures,” Claude mused from next to Byleth, leaning back in his chair with a playful grin.

“Well, we _ were _ rather shameless back there,” Dimitri admitted. He folded his napkin and set it next to his plate. “I… am sorry if we’ve made you uncomfortable in any way, professor.”

Byleth shook her head. “Not at all!” she insisted. “If I’m being honest, I just wish there was a way I could get to know all your classes. Everyone seems so interesting and, well, it’s not like there were a lot of people around my age. My dad’s been a mercenary as long as I can remember and we never stayed in one spot for very long.”

Edelgard and Dimitri shared concerned glances and Claude leaned in, somewhat intrigued by the bits she shared.

“I don’t resent my dad for it or anything like that,” Byleth quickly backtracked, hoping she hadn’t given them the wrong impression of Jeralt, “just… new experiences and all, you know?”

Dimitri nodded and Claude took a thoughtful expression, narrowing his eyes at some unseen obstacle.

“Well,” he said slowly, as if piecing his thoughts together as he spoke, “there’s no reason you can’t spend time with people outside of class. And, if you want, we could meet on our days off to study together or train.” He looked across the table at the other two. “Unless that sounds like too much for your highnesses?”

“Not at all!” Dimitri answered quickly, eager at whatever chance he could take to get to know the new professor better. “That sounds like a great idea.”

Edelgard hummed and didn’t speak for a while, seemingly calculating just how she would manage fitting an extra study session or some such with Byleth and the other two house leaders. As the seconds dragged on, Dimitri’s face began to fall and she sighed in defeat.

“I can manage it,” she said with a small smile and Dimitri’s eyes lit up once more. “But if my grades slip, I’ll have to stop. I’m sure even you can agree to that professor.”

Byleth gave her a small, determined smile that made Edelgard’s heart flutter. “Your grades won’t drop as long as I’m around,” she said, more confidently than she’d initially intended. “I’ll be teaching, remember?”

“R-right, of course!” Edelgard stammered, cheeks reddening just a bit. “Though we have yet to see just how skilled a teacher you are,” she added coolly, trying to regain her composure.

“Aw, Edelgard, you really think Teach isn’t up to the task?” Claude asked, more teasing than doubtful. He gave Byleth a playful grin before turning his attention back to ribbing Edelgard. “Or are you just embarrassed you forgot she was going to be teaching?”

“I did nothing of the sort!” Edelgard insisted and she gathered up her dishes. “In any case, I should be going. I still have some work left to do before class resumes tomorrow morning.” She stood, turning to Byleth with her cheeks still tinged pink. “It was wonderful meeting you, Professor, and I’m excited to hear which of our classes you’ll be teaching tomorrow.”

With that, Edelgard pushed in her chair and went to put her dishes in the kitchen. Dimitri sighed and shook his head.

“Must you antagonize her?” he asked wearily. “Some day, she will not settle for walking away and collecting herself in private.”

Claude shrugged. “It might be good for her to let loose every once in a while. Besides,” he started gathering up his dishes as well, “Edelgard made that one way too easy. I couldn’t resist.”

Byleth watched the two chat a little longer before Seteth arrived, tapping her on the shoulder quietly.

“I’ve been asked to show you to your room,” he explained and Byleth stood, gathering her dishes.

“Don’t worry about that, I got it,” Claude offered, taking her plate before she could protest. “I’ve got some stuff of my own to take care of before it gets any later, so I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned to leave then paused, glancing over his shoulder. “The Golden Deer’d be thrilled to have you teaching, by the way.”

Byleth heard a snicker in the back of her mind as Dimitri hurried after Claude, chastising him for being so shameless in his self-promotion. Clearly Sothis was just as amused by them as Byleth was, though she wouldn’t dare laugh at them openly like that. Maybe someday, she thought, but not now. Not until she knew it would be okay to open up to them.

Still, Seteth was waiting and Byleth had a feeling he wouldn’t be patient with her for long. He’d made it quite clear the last time they spoke that he didn’t trust Rhea’s decision to make Byleth a professor and, while he’d grudgingly conceded to Rhea then, Byleth had a hunch he wasn’t going to let it go when they were outside her watchful gaze.

Whatever Seteth made of Byleth, he didn’t say and guided her wordlessly to a dorm room just behind the classrooms. It was a modest room with a bed in one corner and a desk opposite it. There was also a long bookshelf and dresser along one of the walls, low enough so as not to block the window and Byleth could see that her belongings had also been moved inside.

“I apologize that we couldn’t find accomodations in the staff quarters,” Seteth said stiffly, “but the, ah, previous professor’s things haven’t quite been cleared out yet. From what I understand, the room has been made unlivable for the time being by his… unusual hobbies.”

From the way Seteth said it, Byleth figured she was better off not knowing just what hobbies her predecessor had. Still, she was grateful to have a place to sleep; while she could make do on the ground in the wilderness, a bed was always preferable. Besides, the ground always seemed to seep the warmth from her and leave her far too cold for any real sort of sleep.

“Thank you,” she said with a bow. “I’ll be fine with this. It’s still much nicer than most inns I’m used to.”

Seteth nodded. He looked like he had something else he wanted to say, some burning question he’d been dying to ask from the moment he’d approached her in the dining hall, but he quickly said his farewells and made his way back towards the main building.

Byleth shut the door and locked it tight before sinking into her new bed, not caring at all that she was still in her armor from the journey up the mountain. It was softer than she’d expected and even with the weight of metal on her arms and legs, Byleth began to feel herself drifting off.

_ “We’ve both had a long day, haven’t we?” _

Byleth nodded drowsily. They really had. But the tiniest smile played at the corners of her mouth and Byleth hummed with contentment. Despite the unfamiliar surroundings and strangers around every corner, she was comfortable.

Like she’d finally come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness and a warm, green glow surrounded Byleth as she became aware of her surroundings. Sothis’s strange stone throne room. The goddess yawned from her seat, stretching like a cat in the sunlight before rising to approach Byleth.

“Have you decided?” she asked. “Which house you will teach?”

Byleth nodded.

Sothis eyed her, as if appraising Byleth’s resolve. “Who have you picked?”

“The Golden Deer,” she answered, meeting Sothis’s gaze head on. “Claude.”

Sothis nodded. “I was quite curious about him as well,” she admitted. “Though, I am also curious about why _ you _ chose him and his class. Surely you did not simply pick a class based on my own curiosity.”

“Well,” Byleth started, glancing away from Sothis, “I…. don’t quite feel comfortable with Edelgard. She, ah,” Byleth’s cheeks turned just a shade pinker than usual, “she’s attractive, but very focused on maintaining a certain standard.”

“You think you’ll disappoint her?”

Byleth sighed. “Yes and no. I think she needs more structure than an inexperienced teacher can give her. Which,” she added, “is also why I don’t think I’d be a good fit for Dimitri’s class. Royals and nobles have a certain way they like things done and I really doubt they’ll have the patience to deal with me while I figure out exactly what they’re looking for.”

Sothis hummed. “True, but they could benefit from a few lessons on flexibility in that case,” she reasoned. “Not that I am trying to undermine your decision,” she backtracked. “I simply wish to understand your reasoning. To know where your mind is and what you wish to do.”

Byleth gave the goddess a small, understanding smile. “I know. Thank you, by the way. For earlier with the archbishop.”

Sothis quirked her head.

“I mean, I know you don’t intend to take my body, but she seemed to,” Byleth sighed, “not even acknowledge I exist? And I know you better than to think you’d want to take complete control, but she’s in this major position of power here and I-”

“I would not worry about that in the slightest,” Sothis interrupted. Her brow creased with frustration and, if Byleth was reading it right, sorrow. “I… did not realize how far she would go in my absence,” she admitted. “When I went to sleep, down in the depths of this monastery all those years ago, I thought I was leaving strong, capable children to tend the world we had created and cherished for so long.”

Sothis crumpled her skirt in her fists. “I did not realize my daughter would be so reckless in trying to revive me. And, worse, she won’t even say _ why _ she was so desperate! Not that I got a chance to ask.”

Byleth frowned. She’d seen Sothis frustrated before, especially when it had to do with Rhea. The weeks after her father let them read his journal had been tumultuous, to say the least. If not for Sothis’s bizarre exhaustion, they might not have been able to stop her from storming Garreg Mach right then and there. In the end, Jeralt had been the one to convince Sothis to stay, if only for Byleth’s safety. They’d put out feelers to see what Rhea was up to, but their priority had to be keeping Byleth and Sothis from Rhea until they could find out why exactly she’d done the things she’d done.

“Should we try again tomorrow?” Byleth asked. “You know I want answers just as much as you.”

Sothis gripped her skirt tighter before releasing it along with the breath she’d been holding. She closed her eyes, taking a few slow, deep breaths before facing Byleth again.

“No, not yet. As infuriating as waiting is, I think Rhea needs time before she’ll tell me any more.” Sothis gave Byleth a halfhearted grin. “I’m not particularly patient for a goddess of time, but I’m sure I’ll find some way to manage.” Before Byleth could respond, Sothis smoothed her skirt and cleared her throat pointedly. “So, I understand why Edelgard is out of the question. Why not Dimitri’s class?”

Byleth thought for a moment about mentioning the sudden rerouting of the topic, but decided against it. Pushing Sothis was inadvisable, to say the least. Like she said, for a goddess of time, she wasn’t all that patient. Byleth had learned that particular lesson the hard way.

“There’s something about Dimitri that just,” Byleth sighed, “makes me feel like I’d just be a bumbling idiot around him.”

Sothis grinned. “Don’t tell me you already have a crush on him!”

Byleth shook her head, cheeks flushing slightly. “Nothing like that. I’m not saying he isn’t attractive, but… no, I just think I’m not…. _ emotionally _ capable of handling everything he needs to work through, you know?”

“Ah, the Tragedy of Duscur,” Sothis replied, nodding ever so slightly as if that explained everything. “I’ll admit, I worry about what such a thing could do to a child so young. For him to grow up without any parents after the fact, too, is… well, I’m sure it’s the mother in me that wants to make sure he’s okay now.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know how to help with that,” Byleth said wearily. “I really think Manuela would be better suited for it, given that she’s, y’know, a medical professional. And a social butterfly.”

Sothis snorted. “Well, she certainly seems to seek interaction more freely than most,” she agreed, though Byleth got the sense she was just trying to put it delicately. They both knew what she was getting at, though.

“So, that left Claude and the Golden Deer.”

“And is there anything about the class that makes you feel,” Sothis gestured around, “something other than incredibly nervous and worried about being completely incompetent? Or was that just the governing principle in the whole decision?”

“I mean, partly?” Byleth offered weakly. “But I do want a chance to work with Leonie, too. It’s weird Dad never mentioned her. Plus,” she added, “the Alliance seems interesting. It’s the only part of Fodlan that’s not a monarchy and, well, I think we’re both curious to see how that actually looks up close and personal.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong,” Sothis conceded. “It’s one thing to say people should govern themselves, but outside of the theory, things could be quite different. Perhaps this _ would _ be a good chance to see their system of representatives from a more intimate angle.”

Byleth nodded. “Plus, Claude seems the easiest to get along with of the three house leaders. Even if I’m not entirely sure I can trust him, he strikes me as the sort who doesn’t bother with making things socially awkward to get what he wants.”

Sothis hummed, thinking to herself. She then yawned and stretched her arms upward, a few small cracks and pops coming from her shoulders. “Well, whatever the case may end up being, you’ve made up your mind and morning is coming soon. I shall let you rest for now, Byleth. Any requests for tonight’s dreams?”

Byleth shook her head. “As long as they’re peaceful, I don’t mind,” she answered with a shrug.

Sothis went to take her place back on the stone throne, eyes drooping ever so slightly. “Oh, I am in no mood for wars or betrayals tonight. Peaceful it is, then. Goodnight, Byleth.”

“Goodnight, Sothis.”

* * *

_ Byleth’s eyes opened in a room that was not her own. It was a small space, cluttered with small wooden toys and a child-sized bed up against the far wall. It had been painted with tiny, intricate vines and golden lilies, but small smudges of dirt dulled the colors until they almost seemed blurry. _

_ In Byleth’s arms was a small child no more than two or three years old with pale, mint green hair, sleeping with a look of contentedness as she rocked back and forth slowly in the chair. Byleth hummed softly, relieved the child had finally fallen asleep. _

_ From the doorway came an almost imperceptibly soft knock and Byleth turned, a finger to her lips. The boy before her shrunk down before tiptoeing into the room, careful not to step on any of the toys strewn about the floor. _

_ “Macuil wanted me to ask if we could go play down by the river,” he whispered, rubbing at his elbows nervously. “He’s big enough to watch us and-” _

_ Byleth held a hand up, moving to stand slowly so as not to disturb the small child in her arms. Silently, she made her way to the bed and lowered the girl gently, wincing as she shifted with a small frown before nestling into her pillow. Byleth sighed with relief and turned to shoo the boy out of the room, following closely behind. She left the door open just a crack before turning to the boy with a small, weary smile. _

_ “I wish that I could say yes, dear Cichol,” she said in a voice not her own. “But I cannot stand the idea of leaving Seiros here alone should something happen. I promise we will go down to the river later.” _

_ “But you always say that!” Cichol whined, stamping his foot a little impatiently. “And then _ Seiros _ needs something and we can’t go!” _

_ “Cichol,” Byleth warned gently, but he persisted. _

_ “And Macuil is definitely old enough and smart enough to keep an eye on us!” he continued, crossing his arms with a furious glare. “You said he’s smarter than anybody you know! And that he’s basically an adult now! And Indech is the strongest swimmer of all the kids in town! He beat everyone in a race last time and you were there! You saw how good a swimmer he is!” _

_ “I realize that Cichol,” Byleth said, trying to remain patient, though trying to get Serios to take her nap had already worn through what little patience she had. “But I cannot take any risks. You children are all so incredibly precious to me, understand?” _

_ “Not as precious as Seiros,” Cichol grumbled, turning his back to her. His voice cracked in a way that made Byleth’s heart ache and long to scoop him up in her arms and convince him otherwise. But her body remained in place, staring down at Cichol with frustration. _

_ “One day, you will understand,” she said quietly, “that I cannot do every single thing I want simply because I wish to.” _

_ With that, she turned, shifting her attention towards another corner of the home to start soaking the rice for dinner. Byleth’s heart still ached, especially when she heard angry sobs and hiccups as Cichol eventually trudged away towards the large room he shared with his brothers. Why hadn’t she comforted him? Apologized and found some way to make it right with him? _

_ The ache persisted throughout the rest of the dream, though it was all mundane things like chopping vegetables and measuring out spices the rest of the way through. Dinner was a quiet affair, punctuated only by the occasional flinging of vegetables by a temperamental toddler and the boys glaring at one another. _

_ No one bothered to ask about going swimming again. _

* * *

Claude didn’t like making a habit of being early, but figured he’d make an exception to see just who the Golden Deer would be saddled with for the year. While he hoped it would be the mysterious young mercenary, Byleth, he did have to consider the possibility of Manuela or Hanneman.

Hanneman was knowledgeable and Claude would consider picking his brain about Crests if the man wasn’t so incredibly straight-laced regarding some of Claude’s other interests, namely poking about the Church for any closely-guarded secrets that might slip from time to time. He also seemed like the sort who’d send someone straight to Seteth at the first hint of any sort of teenage nonsense. And from what Claude had already seen of Seteth, well, he really didn’t want to end up in the man’s office, even for something benign like borrowing a quill.

Manuela, on the other hand, struck him as the sort to allow all sorts of things with the right compliments. Ditching class for a romantic tryst or getting out of a test? Sure, she could be persuaded. But something told him heresy was one of the few things she wouldn’t be able to sweep under the rug. In other words, her class would be easy, but boring. He could live with that if it came down to it, but it definitely wouldn’t be his first choice.

No, his first choice would be Byleth.

After all, Byleth was the wild card. Claude had seen firsthand what she was capable of on the battlefield and he knew mercenaries were notorious for flaunting the rules of engagement if it meant a win and getting paid. He could only hope that would extend to poking around a massive, continent-encompassing armed religious order. Which, when he thought about it, seemed like asking a lot, but then again so was asking a random group of mercenaries to save his life.

Still, it was important to make a good impression no matter who he ended up with. So, Claude was early. Sat in the back of the class with an easy smile and oozing charm. Lorenz, on the other hand, seemed to be wed to the idea of doing the exact opposite. He’d been early, too, and picked a seat in the very front of the class, back straight with a sort of poise that looked entirely too stiff and practiced in front of a mirror. Hilda was nowhere to be seen yet, but Claude expected her to come scurrying in just after the first bell, the same as always. Marianne, though, was sat on the end of Claude’s row with enough space for one more. She was quiet, shrunk in on herself as if that would make her take up less space and, by extension, less likely to be noticed or approached. Claude figured, as curious as he was, it’d be best to leave her be for right now.

On the other side of the aisle were Ignatz, Raphael, Lysithea, and Leonie. Raphael, who’d carried in a rather full plate from the dining hall, was animatedly talking with Ignatz and Leonie. For the most part, Ignatz seemed content to laugh and interject a few times here and there when Raphael got a little carried away and almost broke his desk (and snapped a couple buttons on his shirt).

Leonie, though. It wasn’t that he was trying to listen in, but nearly every other word out of her mouth seemed to be “Captain Jeralt.” Not that he could fault her, the man was impressive. But Leonie seemed to take her appreciation to a whole other level. She’d get all kinds of fired up and start swinging an imaginary lance around and Raphael would join in. Which is where Ignatz had to step in and remind them that breaking desks in an imaginary fight on the first day would look bad.

Just then, a voice came from the back of the classroom near the door. A woman cleared her throat and everyone spun around to look. There stood Byleth, expressionless as ever, watching the class slowly settle into their seats. Behind her, Hilda darted into the room with a quick apology and dove into the seat between Claude and Marianne.

Oh yeah. This was going to be a good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW.
> 
> sorry about that delay in updates y'all. I really underestimated how much college would kick my butt. anyhow, as you might've guessed, this chapter is mostly setup, but hopefully it's still a fun read!
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I do expect it'll unfortunately be one of those "when I manage to find the time to write for fun" kinds of things. I *might* be able to squeeze in another chapter before the spring semester starts, but I've also finally jumped into Link's Awakening on the switch so honestly it's really up in the air. hopefully you'll bear with me while I try and uh. keep this fic from dying lmao.
> 
> thanks so much for reading and I hope y'all have a good winter holiday!


End file.
